


Choices We Make

by Skullszeyes



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Youtubers
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Foul Language, Kissing, M/M, Soulmate Convos, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, drinking on a beach, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 00:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8230361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Ohm gained his mark and he isn't pleased by it, not when his friends have some things to say about it. He never thought of a soulmate as a real thing, he felt it was out of his control, he asks his friends about their choices, only to gain an understanding of his own.





	

 

“Kiss me.”

Ohmwrecker frowned, brow arched as he looked at a drunk Bryce leaning toward him with a lopsided grin.

“No, you’re drunk.”

Bryce bit his lip, brows creasing. “You kissed Delirious.”

Vanoss who was standing not too far away with a beer in his hand, for most of the night he looked bored out of his mind, a few times he did laugh at someone’s joke, but other than that. He stayed placid until he heard what Bryce said, his head turning toward Ohm and Bryce, hand squeezing around the beer can. “What?”

Ohm gave a pointed glare at Bryce. “No, I didn’t,” he said to Vanoss who had turned his body toward them, leaning his side against the wall. “I didn’t kiss anyone.”

“You can kiss me,” Bryce said, moving closer.

Ohm sighed and stepped away. “I’m not kissing anyone.”

Bryce frowned, shoulders slumping. “I need more alcohol,” he slurred as he tried walking toward the kitchen but stumbled over Moo’s laid out body on the floor.

Ohm watched as he fell to the floor with a soft thump. He was about to help him up when both Delirious and Cartoonz came storming into the house. The both of them with beaming smiles on their faces and holding either side of a case of beer.

“Let’s go to the beach, saw some assholes over there that I want to scare,” Cartoonz says as he begins for the door, Delirious beckoning for Vanoss.

Ohm caught the semblance of a mark on both of their wrists. A soulmate mark that appeared over a year ago, shocking them both but after awhile, gradually accepting it.

Ohm looked down at his wrist where a distinct mark was, it appeared not too long ago. A small cursive _B_ on the inside of his wrist. Usually the mark would appear when the person was ready to meet their soulmates, or they were close enough to finally unite. Some silly nonsense like that. He didn’t believe in it until Vanoss and Delirious, and he didn’t take it well when his own mark appeared.

Tyler, Lui, and Nogla were already running after the others. Ohm sighed as he looked down at Bryce who had rolled on his back and was looking up at him.

“Help me, Ohm,” he said, arms extended out, lips stretching into a drunken smile.

Ohm smiled back and reached down, taking Bryce’s hands and pulled him to his feet. Bryce stumbled against him, a soft apology left his lips before Ohm began helping him out of the house and down the street to his car. He wasn’t drunk like Bryce and he can easily maneuver through the streets without any trouble.

Bryce, however, was a problem. He kept clinging to him and laughing at things that weren’t exactly funny. While he drove, he had to keep swatting his hands away from the radio.

“Would you stop?”

“I just want to touch it,” Bryce said, sitting back and grabbing the seat belt once Ohm made a sharp turn.

“No, you’ll ruin it.”

Bryce grinned. “For anyone else?”

Ohm shook his head and smiled. “Shut up.”

He followed after Lui who was a better driver than Cartoonz, he could see him swerving and almost driving through a red light. Bryce kept telling him to race them, but Ohm didn’t want to spend his night in jail so he tuned him out long enough for him to park near the beach. The lights of the city and the brisk wind made him feel more alive than when they were crowded in Lui’s house.

Delirious was already racing toward the beach with Vanoss while Cartoonz called after him. Ohm told Bryce to join them while he jogged over to Cartoonz to help with the beer.

“Damn idiot, this was my idea,” Cartoonz grumbled under his breath.

Ohm laughed. “Come on now, at least we’re here.”

Lui and Nogla were already making sand castles and Tyler started up a fire, he had a phone pressed to his ear.

“Who’s Tyler phoning?” Ohm asked.

Cartoonz looked up as they set the case down on the sand. “Craig, I’m pretty sure.”

To Ohm’s surprise, and maybe everyone else’s, but Tyler and Craig were also soulmates. A few months before Vanoss and Delirious. It was practically a weird marriage thing with the soulmates that were in the group.

Ohm sat down on the sand five feet from the fire as Tyler knelt down and opened the case. He pulled one out and passed it to Ohm who thanked him, while he took out his own.

“Is he coming?”

Tyler cracked a smile. “Yeah. fifteen minutes.”

Bryce, Vanoss and Delirious were splashing around in the cold water. Nogla and Lui were still playing with the sand, building several castles before they started destroying one another’s.

Cartoonz leaned over for a beer before spotting something on Ohm’s wrist, his brows went up as he sat back, turning the bottle cap off. “You have a soulmate mark.”

Tyler chuckled. “And you didn’t say anything.”

Ohm shrugged his shoulders, taking a swig of his beer. “Does it matter?” he asked, setting the bottle down in front of him, it reflected off the fire in a greenish glow.

“Is it a full name?” Cartoonz asked, leaning back on his elbows.

“No,” Ohm answered.

“Single letter,” Tyler whispered, looking down at his own name before letting out a laugh. “The second the _C_ showed up, I knew it was Craig. It was more of an unsettled feeling before it finally formed.”

“Did he know?” Ohm asked.

“He knew, he just didn’t care about the mark, always thinking about the more natural aspect of love.”

“What’s more natural than the soulmate mark?” Nogla interjected as he sat down. Lui walked around Tyler and grabbed two beers from the case and passed one to Nogla. He plopped down and opened it with an intent expression on his face.

“Choice,” Ohm answered. He had this issue the second he saw the mark, a name would appear but the love with it wouldn’t. A reminder that this person was his soulmate, picked by the universe and not by his own choice.

Tyler nodded. “It’s the basic law most think the universe is designed. We have no choice, _it_ gives us choice. We just have to sit back and take it.”

“Morbid conversation,” Lui muttered.

“No shit,” Cartoonz says, “but our Ohmwrecker has to deal with that once the rest of the mark shows up.”

“Did you love Craig?” Ohm asked, ignoring Cartoonz.

Tyler shrugged as he rose to his feet, drinking the rest of his beer. “I don’t know. How about you ask Vanoss and Delirious.” He turned and headed for his car where he leaned against it, they could all see him staring down at his phone.

“You think they’re in love?” Nogla asked.

“Yeah,” Cartoonz answered, “you don’t settle if you aren’t in love.”

Ohm wasn’t sure if he believed that. A lot of people loved people who didn’t love them back, a lot did things for people who eventually hurt them. Love was an illusion to the heart and the mind. But there was also love was plain as a blue sky. The love between Vanoss and Delirious was too bright to not notice. They all knew they loved one another before the mark appeared. It was so substantial that the mark had to catch up too it.

Bryce returned before Vanoss and Delirious. They were now wrestling on the sand, shoving each other over and capturing heated kisses between one another. Ohm had to look away, a smile on his face before he drank more of his beer. Craig was thoroughly distracting Tyler with the vendors down the block, buying food and talking. Nogla and Lui disappeared to the amusement park.

“Damn, are we seriously fourth or fifth wheeling or are we the adults in this little group dating thing?” Cartoonz asked, lying back on the sand.

Ohm shrugged. “Don’t know. I think we’re chaperoning.”

He sat up and stretched his arms. “I’m going to get more beer. Mind staying with the children?”

“No problem.” Cartoonz winked and headed for his car.

Bryce was making his own sand castles across from Ohm, he was using some of the empty bottles. A soft smile was on his lips, his eyes glazed from the alcohol. He tilted his head to the side and looked up at Ohm.

“What?” he asked.

Ohm shook his head. “Nothing.”

“You’re watching me.”

“No, I’m not.”

“I may be drunk, Ohm. But I’m not blind when someone is watching me.”

Ohm closed his eyes and groaned, the world was tipping back and forth. He hadn’t realized he was watching Bryce, the fire and the glow of the bottles, the honey blonde hair and bright blue eyes. He blinked his eyes a few times to find Bryce fixing his castle.

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Ohm asked, finding the words sounded hollow than when he spoke about it earlier with the others. This felt more personal and maybe selfish and he didn’t understand why.

Bryce turned his head, concentrating on one end of the castle. “Not really. Why?”

“No reason,” Ohm said.

“I dated this girl,” Bryce said, his voice low but his attention more on the castle than on Ohm who pressed the bottle to his lips and took a quick sip. “We were dating.. Maybe for a few months and it was nice,” he shrugged, “she got the mark and ended the relationship.” Bryce looked up at Ohm and smiled. “It didn’t have my name, it had someone else’s name. A guy she was cheating on with me. So, in some way, I don’t believe in it.”

Ohm frowned and found himself saying, “It wasn’t your fault.”

Bryce shrugged, the smile still on his mouth and for a second, Ohm saw it falter. “Everyone wants to believe in love, some don’t get it, some do. That’s all it is,” Bryce says, his voice bitter.

Cartoonz showed up twenty minutes later with a case of beer, Nogla and Lui returned, followed by Tyler and Craig.

“Where’s the two lovers?” Craig asked, looking around the beach.

“Probably went somewhere to lose some tension,” Ohm answered, smirking at the implication. The others snickered and sat down around the fire.

Bryce was now smoothing out his sand castle, making it into a mound with the three bottles surrounding it. He concentrated enough that when Nogla passed him a bottle, he set it in the centre and grinned.

“Has your mark grown yet?” Tyler asked, his hand clasped with Craig’s.

Bryce raised his head, brows pinched in confusion. “ _You_ have the mark?”

Ohm turned his wrist, it was still a smooth _B_ in elegant writing, he could see a telltale continuation, but he didn’t know what kind of letter it would make next.

“Yeah. It appeared not too long ago, but it hasn’t grown into a full name yet.” He felt himself shrug, wanting the conversation to move away from his soulmate mark. “Did you love Tyler before the soulmate mark told you?”

Craig had the decency to look confused at Tyler. “Aren’t you talkative tonight, and yeah. I loved him before the mark told me. Did you love me before?”

Tyler’s face went blank. “No.”

“You didn’t love me?”

“Not in that way, not until later.”

“Do you think Vanoss and Delirious loved each other before the mark told them?” Craig asked the rest of them.

“I’m pretty sure it was a love-at-first-sight thing for them,” Lui answered.

The rest of the them nodded in silent agreement.

Vanoss and Delirious returned an hour later, both holding ice cream cones and holding hands, laughing with a sort of giddiness that they all knew was only for them.

Ohm laid down on the sand, staring at the sky until his eyes grew heavy and sleep took him away from the rowdiness of his friends. When he woke up, the sun was rising in the horizon, followed by the silence and the sound of the waves. He groaned as he sat up and noticed his friends were also passed out on the sand. Vanoss and Delirious was cuddling, Tyler and Craig were doing the same. To his surprise, Lui was curled against Nogla, while Cartoonz was spread out on his back.

He turned to his right and found Bryce lying on his side, his hand touching the hem of Ohm’s shirt. He furrowed his brows and laid back down, he took Bryce’s hand and touched along his knuckles, tracing the soft veins before turning his hand where he noticed a dark mark on the inside of his wrist.

_Ryan_

He stared at the mark before letting go of Bryce’s hand and sitting back up. Realization came to the front of his mind so quick that it woke him up. He turned his own wrist to see the fully fleshed out name staring back at him.

_Bryce_

“Why didn’t I think it was you?” he whispered to himself.

Bryce groaned, reaching out for Ohm who moved back slightly, out of his reach. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that his hands began to shake.

“Holy shit, it’s you, it’s you… it’s you,” Ohm said quietly, running a hand through his hair.

“How about,” Delirious’s groggy voice made him jump, his head turned up, arms curled around Vanoss’s sleeping form, “instead of bitching, embrace it.”

Ohm scowled. “I’m not taking love advice from someone who fell in love at first sight.”

Delirious craned his head, glaring. “I didn’t love Vanoss right away, not like what you guys assume.”

“I’m trying to sleep,” Lui murmured against Nogla.

“Yeah, shut up,” Tyler added.

“I’m also right here,” Vanoss said, burying his face into Delirious’s chest.

Ohm frowned at all of their reactions. He didn’t know how they could all be nonchalant about it, or maybe it was because they were trying to sleep.

“It’s inevitable,” Craig said, leaning up and making Tyler groan from moving away. His arm settled lazily over Craig’s waist, trying to pull him down. “You're soulmates, live with it.”

Ohm didn’t like the advice, he didn’t like that the universe was forcing him to love someone. Yet when he looked down at Bryce, he could see a docile kid with a sweet smile. The sun made his hair look softer and his skin smooth. He had the urge to trail his finger along his jawline.

“Quit staring at him,” Cartoonz says, his eyes closed and his leg reaching out to nudge Ohm’s thigh.

Ohm kicked back. “Would you all fuck off.”

Delirious chuckled as he nuzzled the top of Vanoss’s head. “Ain’t our fault you took so fucking long.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Ohm asked.

Nogla turned over, practically making Lui roll to one side and being forced to see the sun that was glaring at all of them. “It means you’re too damn obvious. The universe is pushing you towards your soulmate, it’s helping you out since you’re taking so fucking long to do it yourself. Just love him and get on with life.” Nogla reached over to Lui and rolled him back.

“Moo just found out we ditched him.” Ohm stiffened at the voice, his breath hitched as he turned his head to see Bryce lying on his back and staring at his phone. “He might be more pissed than me waking up to hear you guys discussing my future.”

“Let me sleep,” Vanoss said, voice muffled.

“Why are we lying on the beach?” Tyler asked, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.” He grabbed Craig’s arm and helped him up. The others stood with a sort of lazy movement before staggering towards their cars.

Ohm stayed with Bryce while the others left, knowing he was the one who would be driving Bryce home. But he couldn’t move, not with the implication that they needed to talk about this.

Bryce sat up, he closed his eyes and groaned softly. “Fuck. I have a headache.”

“We can go for coffee,” Ohm suggested, wondering if any of the shops were open.

“Are you asking me out on a date, Ohm?” Bryce asked.

Ohm caught the tilt of a smile on his lips. “Do you want it to be?”

Bryce shrugged. “Take me somewhere nice to eat.”

Ohm did and it was a silent drive, Bryce falling asleep and waking with the same reaction. He staggered behind Ohm and when he slumped into the booth at a McDonald's restaurant. He leaned forward while Ohm bought the food and set the trays down in front of them.

Bryce caught sight of Ohm’s mark and glanced down at his own. “I received mine the same time you got yours.”

“Is that how it is with soulmates?” Ohm asked, munching on a salty fry.

Bryce shrugged his shoulders and took a bite out of his burger. When he washed it down with his drink, he cleared his throat. “Some soulmates can gain their mark before the other. It happened to Vanoss and Delirious.”

Bryce caught the confused look on Ohm’s face and smiled. “You didn’t know. Delirious had the mark before Vanoss. It was a simple _E_ . It wasn’t until after that Vanoss received a _J_ on his wrist that the mark began to grow.”

“Why?”

“Has to do with relationships I think,” Bryce answered. “The girl I dated was cheating on me with another guy, so the mark appeared because she was more invested in him.” He shrugged as if his last relationship no longer mattered, and maybe it didn’t. It still unsettled Ohm that something like that could happen to him.

“Evan was dating someone at the time of Jonathan’s mark. When he was no longer invested, the mark began to grow.” He shrugged again as he took another bite out of his burger.

“When did yours appear?” Ohm asked, smoothing his thumb over his name.

“Last night, around eleven.”

Ohm raised his brow and smiled. “When you asked me to kiss you?”

A flush washed over Bryce’s face, his eyes darting to his fry and back to his drink. His lips curved into a nervous smile. “I was drunk when it appeared, Ohm.”

“So you asked for a kiss from your soulmate?”

“You didn’t know,” Bryce asked, biting his lower lip. A gesture that made Ohm tap his finger on the table, the warmth he felt made him calmer than he was seconds before.

“And what if you got the kiss? Would that be it? A kiss?” Ohm asked, watching Bryce trying to divert his eyes from Ohm, but there was nowhere to hide.

“I would ask for another,” Bryce said, smiling and this time making eye contact. “And another, and another until I had enough.”

 _Love at first sight_. He didn’t believe in that. He never loved Bryce before, not when he wasn’t sure about his own life. His own decisions. Maybe this one was made for the universe to make, because of the recklessness of it.

“I would ask for one,” Ohm said, licking his lips. When did he love Bryce? Maybe it was there, nestled somewhere, waiting to be born. “I would ask for so many.”

Bryce smiled, “Now that we got that out of the way. Are you scared to love me?”

He was, on the beach, because the possibility of it was impossible. A second of horror, gut-wrenching and intense for him to handle. Now, it was diminishing to a realization that his friends were right.

“No. Are you?”

“I never was.”

They left McDonalds and Ohm took him back to the apartment. Bryce complained of a headache, Ohm felt his own coming on. But when Bryce was heading for the couch, Ohm joined him and in the dim lighting of the sun and the silence between them. He intertwined their hands that bore their mark and kissed him.

**.**

**.**

**fin.**

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly with no real thought about it, also I'm tired. :) So, I hoped you enjoyed it since it came out of nowhere. I couldn't add more people since I was so damn tired and I'd probably just forget about them half way through. :/


End file.
